onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Thousand Sunny
| affltion= Straw Hat Pirates | first= Chapter 435; Episode 319''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Chapter 435 and Episode 319, The basic framework of the Thousand Sunny is seen being constructed.| }} The Thousand Sunny is the second ship of the Straw Hat Pirates that they are now using as their main mode of transportation after the Going Merry was lost. It is a Brigantine Sloop type ship designed and built by Franky with a little help from Yokuzuna, Iceburg, and the remaining Galley-La foremen. Built from Adam Wood, it is a magnificent ship that is at least double the size of the Going Merry and apparently contains the requests the Straw Hats wanted. Ship Design and Appearance The Thousand Sunny is a Brigantine Sloop, which relies on the skills of it's navigator. The ship also has a lawn on it's deck, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. The masts are huge, and help make the ship extremely manuverable. The figurehead, like on the Merry is an animal's head, only this time a lion (although the face looks more like a bear's) with its mane in the shape of a flower's petals. There is a giant "1" on the side of the ship. In the middle of the ship, there is a lawn with grass and some trees. A slide and a swing can be located here. In Volume 46 of the manga, a complete set of blueprints of the Thousand Sunny was given in same fashion of the Going Merry's.One Piece Manga - Vol. 46, The Thousand Sunny's Blueprints Image:Thousand Sunny pg.46.jpg|The upper deck and third floor parts Image:Thousand Sunny pg.66.jpg|The second floor rooms Image:Thousand Sunny pg.86.jpg|The first floor rooms Image:Thousand Sunny pg.126.jpg|Below deck and the Soldier Dock System Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figurehead of the Thousand Sunny is a large lion face with two crossbones beneath it resembling a typical Jolly Roger. The mouth of the figurehead can open in order to reveal a cannon for frontal attacks. Due to it's color scheme and shape, the figurehead can be mistaken for flower.One Piece Manga - Chapter 436, The Sunny's figurehead is mistaken for a flower. The Thousand Sunny's helm is also located at the front of the ship. Unlike the conventional steering wheels found on traditional sailing ships of olden times, the Sunny's steering wheel's position on the ship resembles those found on modern ships. On the steering wheel is a device that controls the Sunny's Dock System. By turning the knob to a certain direction, one can choose which compartments can be opened at the side of the ship. A lever situated next to the steering wheel can then used to open the compartments. A bench is also located near the steering wheel for comfortability. The anchors of the Thousand Sunny are positioned at each side of the front of the ship. They both resemble large lion paws. The rope used for these are stored inside the metal ring positioned behind the figurehead. Men's and Women's Quarters The men's quarters is located on the first floor of the fore of the ship, while the women's quarters is located above them on the second floor. The men's quarters can be entered from either door on the first floor. In the middle of the room is a horigotatsu type kotatsu, a traditional Japanese fireplace setting, complete with a sunken table and low sofas. Within the room also are three two tiered bunks for which the men sleep in. These are like wooden hammocks. Behind these bunks, at the back of the room, are six lockers for which the men can store their clothes in. Posted on the wall of the room is a collection of the men's wanted posters. Only Sanji's poster isn't found here. The women's quarters can be entered through the door on the second floor. The room is more bedroom like than the room the boys sleep in. It contains two beds, a closet, a dresser, and some comfy sofas among other stuff. A treasure chest belonging to Nami can also be found. At the entrance to each room are two washrooms. The room by the men's quarters entrance is a typical household washroom setup. It contains a regular sink and some tootbrushes. The only other unique feature in this room is a bell to wake everyone up in case of emergencencies or other important situations. The washroom by the women's quarters entrance however, has several other things other than toothbrushes. It contains a closet where wine and a tea set can be stored. Hot water for the tea set must be retrieved from the kitchen. In front of these rooms, on the lawned deck, is the hatch leading to the room where the Soldier Dock System is stored. Kitchen, Dinning Room, and Sick bay The kitchen, dinning room and sick bay are located on the second floor of the aft of the ship. The kitchen and the dinning room of the ship resembles a regular restaurant scene. The kitchen has a profesional setup and several cooking equipment. This includes a giant oven which can bake anything, and a giant fridge with a lock. The fridge is locked by a four digit code. This code "7326" is only known by Sanji, Nami, and Robin. This is because the code is combination of their names. 7 and 3 can be pronounced as "na" and "mi" respectectively in Japanese and thus refers to Nami. Likewise, 2 and 6 can be pronouced as "ni" and "ro" respectively and thus refers to the two first syllables of Nico Robin's full name. 3 and 2 can also be pronounced as "san" and "ji" and thus refers to Sanji. The code is basically Nami, Sanji, and Robin. A Den Den Mushi can be found near the coach in the dinning room. The ship has a sick bay, which the previous ship lacked. It can be accessed by going through the dinning room. Chopper was seen lying in it, relaxing in it, as the room was his (seeing as he is the ship's doctor). Aquarium Bar A great place for keeping fish so they stay perfectly fresh once caught. The aquarium in which the fish are kept comprises practically the whole room. It surrounds the bar and continues on the ceiling of the back of the room. Luffy and Usopp foolishly put a shark in there, which devoured all the fish they had previously caught. When one wants to take a fish out of the aquarium for food, they have to net the fish out from the hatch on the second floor deck. If that doesn't work, they'll just have to dive in and grab the fish themselves. In the middle of room is the mast of the ship. It contains a small cupboard for storing alcohol and a dumbwaiter which leads to the kitchen above. Due to the room's atmosphere, Franky says it's a good place to eat dinner. The energy room of the Thousand Sunny can be entered through a ladder at the back of this room. Library, Workrooms, Bath, Crow's Nest, and Survey Room The large hutlike structure at the end of the ship contains the bath and library. At each side of this building is a large lamp. The library, within this structure, is a large circular room with several books. Except for Luffy, everyone has books stored in here. Circling together with the room's shape is a long bench for people to sit on. In the middle of the room is Nami's mapping desk and contains the Ship's Log and other stuff. The library, according to Nami, is the "Sunny's Brain".One Piece Manga - Vol.46 pg.195, Nami calls the library Sunny's Brain. On top of the library, located in the attic like section of the building, is the bath. It contains a much larger bathtub then the previous ship. As Nami commented, taking a bath there while the ship gently rocks gives it the feel of a high end spa. On top of the foremast is the crow's nest. It is a ball shaped hut with several windows on the sides. It can be entered by climbing up the ropes surrounding the mast and then climbing a ladder up through a hole below the crow's nest metal carpeted floor. It contains some advance telescopic equipment and a loud speaker mike. The mike is connected to a loud speaker located below the crow's nest. The crow's nest can also be used as gym and contains several exercising equipment such as dumb bells. On top of the kitchen and dinning hall of the Thousand Sunny is a little area that mimics the area ontop of the Going Merry. This area, which can be accessed by passing through the library, contains Nami's mikan trees, Robin's flower garden, the chimney for the kitchen below, and the office branch for Usopp's Factory. Located below deck, to the aft of the Soldier Dock System, are the two room devoted to creating tools and stuff, Usopp's Main Factory and Franky's Weapon Development Room. Both can be accessed by climbing down the stair leading from the Energy Room. Features The Thousand Sunny features many additions which the crew have long awaited for, and some nice additions Franky added himself. These additions include the Soldier Dock System and other internal contraptions which make the ship unique. Soldier Dock System The Soldier Dock system is a special system built within in the ship represented externally by the giant plate marked with a giant number. It is a turn table of compartments of sorts that each contain a special device or vehicle that the Straw Hats can use. It is so named because the vehicles stored within are, as Franky calls them, the soldiers of the Thousand Sunny.One Piece Manga - Vol.46 Chapter 444, Franky explains the name of the Soldier Dock System. *''' Channel Zero': Two compartments containing the paddle wheels to change the ship into Paddle-Wheel Sunny. It is powered by Cola. In chapter 442, Franky showed use of it by changing the number which transformed the Thousand Sunny. *' Channel One': Contains Shiro Mokuba I *' Channel Two': Contains Mini Merry II *' Channel Three': Contains Submerge Shark III *' Channel Four': Currently empty. Franky stated he'll probably fit it with weapons. Coup de Burst The '''Coup de Burst (クー･ド･バスト)' is a maneuver used by Franky that was first seen in order to escape Vice-Admiral Garp's attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 439 and Episode 324, The Thousand Sunny escapes Garp with Coup de Burst. Basically, Franky uses three bottles of Cola to fire a giant cannon downward and rocket the ship into the air, making a great escape, or as he calls it, a "Water Escape". The maneuver mimics the Going Merry's escape from Enies Lobby. History The concept of the Thousand Sunny was first thought up by Franky when he was young. Inspired by his mentor Tom's creation, the Oro Jackson, Franky dreamed of making a ship that would sail around the world. This dream however was shattered when Tom was taken away. Franky blamed himself for Tom's arrest and vowed to never build another ship ever again. After the events in Enies Lobby, Franky's dream was revitalized and he decided to build the Straw Hats a new ship to replace the one that was lost. He felt he owed them for the things that had happened. With the Adam Wood his gang bought with the money they originally stole from the Straw Hats and some aid from Yokuzuna, Iceburg, Paulie, Peepley Lulu, and Tilestone, Franky toiled in making the new ship. After several nights of labor on Scrap Island, Iceburg revealed the new ship to the Straw Hats. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 436 and Episode 321, Iceburg reveals the Thousand Sunny to the Straw Hats. Voyage After certain events in which the Straw Hats acquired Franky, the Thousand Sunny was immediately set asail upon the news of Garp and his men coming back to capture Luffy and crew. As the Thousand Sunny was setting sail, Garp's ship appeared. Garp, feeling somewhat bad for going back at his word with his grandson about arresting the Straw Hats at Water Seven, decided to attack the the Thousand Sunny all by himself. Using several cannonballs like baseballs, Garp laid an onslaught on the ship.One Piece Manga - Chapter 437-438, The Thousand Sunny sets sail and is attacked by Garp. Current Island * Thriller Bark (believed to be an island, but actually a giant ship) The ship has left Water 7 and is currently at the Florian Triangle zone. Hence, it is in the open sea. It now stuck in a giant web by the sea along with the the Mini-Merry II and Brook's ship. Naming Issue The name Thousand Sunny is a name suggested by Iceburg that describes a ship sailing through a thousand seas like the sun. However before the ship was properly named as thus, a couple of names were suggested by the crew. One Piece Manga - Chapter 439, The crew decide what name to use. Most of which were suggested by Luffy and involved the word lion in it. The following are those names suggested by the crew. *'Bear Polar Bear Lion': Luffy's first suggestion for the ship's name. *'Tiger Wolf Lion': Zoro's first suggestion for the ship's name. *'Squid Octopus Chimpanzee': Luffy's second suggestion for the ship's name. *'Dumpling Gorilla Lion': Luffy's third suggestion for the ship's name. *'Master Sleeping Lion': Zoro's second suggestion for the ship's name. *'Darkness Pill': Robin's own suggestion for the ship's name. *'Marshmallow Sunflower': Sanji's own suggestion for the ship's name. *'Battle Franky, Lion Gang Champion': A name which Franky himself intended to call the ship. This naming issue had also affected fans and readers alike before the ship was actually named. Many assumed that the ship's name was "King of Beasts" due to Iceburg's comment that the Pirate King should ride a ship with the theme of the king of all beasts, a lion. One Piece Manga and Episode - Chapter 436 and Episode 319, Iceburg explains that the Pirate King should ride the ship with a king of all beasts theme. Thousand Sunny Beach House To commerate the 10th anniverssary of One Piece, a special beach house was created in Kamakura. The beach house in question was made to ressemble the Thousand Sunny. References External links *Thousand Sunny at Wikipedia *Brigantine - Wikipedia article about the type of ship the Thousand Sunny is based on *Kotatsu - Wikipedia article about the traditional Japanese fireplace in the boys' room *Kotatsu - Article about the traditional Japanese fireplace in the boys' room *Official site for the One Piece Beach House *Kamakura, Kanagawa - Wikipedia article about Kamakura where the Beach House is located Category:Ships Category:Straw Hat Pirates